Tatooine : Stories from the Sands
by PadawannaB
Summary: 'It had always been there, and it always would. All the meaning and significance, a big part of the future: the sands, the suns and the stories that once began there, the stories so very sad.' Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan. Now complete.
1. Prologue

**I'm very proud of this one. 'Nuff said. Nah, but seriously, I really like this story, and I hope you like it too. This is the prologue, a very short one, but hope it's okay.  
><strong>

**Oh, and I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Tatooine : Stories from the Sands<span>

It had always been there, from the beginning, and it always would, to the very end of times. A dusty ball of sand, endless,_ burning_ sand, and the twin suns that heated it to merciless, scorching temperatures.

It was a planet of no meaning, just one of many, a typical world of the Outer Rim. It was a planet of no significance, there were no palaces, no kings or queens, just the simple houses and the simple people.

And yet, all those who visited it, would end up playing a big part in the future, bigger than what they propably wanted. And then it turns out, that Tatooine had all the meaning and significance in the universe.

* * *

><p><strong>No need to review yet, since this is so short, but I hope that when you've had more to read, you'd write a word or two :)<strong>


	2. Story of Hate

**Chapter one's here! Woah, these are really short in computer form... Well, no can do. Just feels a bit weird, normally my stories are really long. But I didn't want to put all of this to the same chapter, so it's kinda my own fault.**

**Checking... checking... Nope. No email from Lucas where he states he gives it all to me.**

* * *

><p><span>Tatooine : Stories from the Sands<span>

He hated it. As far as he could remember, he had always dreamed of flying away. Away from the burning sand, the sand he hated so much, for it got everywhere, it was coarse and annoying. He hated it.

There he would always be less. Less than he knew he could be. A property, an object, a _slave_. He hated it. He could be more, he knew it. From the pilots, he heard of _oceans_, of tons of water, waters that continued as far as the eye could see. And _there_, every drop was a gift, an answered prayer, a thing that men could kill for.

And then came a man, and a girl, an angel. And he could get away, and become more. But the prise to be paid was to leave behind that very thing, that very person, he loved the most. And he wasn't so sure anymore. As he sat on the floor of the ship, the ship that took him away, he missed that very thing, that very person. But he did not miss the place, the the sand, the twin suns. He _hated_ them.

His story began there, a story of many sad things. There he was a little boy, with the dreams and hopes of little boys. And a part of that innocent little boy died there, as he held that very thing, that very person, in his arms, and felt her life run through his fingers, run like the sand, the sand he hated. And he hated it.

He didn't come back again, not after what he had done. It scared him. And he hated that, too, being scared. There, on those sands, he took the first steps. In more ways than one. And even though he never returned again, Tatooine would always be his shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter one for you, review for me, please?<strong>


	3. Story of Love

**StarGirl: Thank you so much! The story is already written, but as a huge fan of Obi-Wan, how could I exclude him? :) Youll have to wait until the next chapter, though...**

**Here I am again, with a new story to add to this list. Hope you'll like it!**

**Still don't own anything. Darn it.**

* * *

><p><span> Tatooine : Stories from the Sands<span>

She had wanted to see it with her own eyes. The dusty planet was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was filled with nothingness: there were vast deserts with no forests, no lakes, no grass. Just the burning heat and endless sands.

She didn't like it. It was too warm, too strange, too different for her liking. The Republic, the democracy she served and honoured, meant nothing there. It was wild, unorganized, scary, even.

And then, the man she followed, stepped into a little shop, and in there was_ the boy_. He jumped to the desk, and asked her if she was an angel. And suddenly Tatooine was the most wonderful place in the universe.

For the following ten years, before they met again, her memories about the planet were not of the burning heat and unfamiliar, scary faces, nor were they of stupid risks and the race track. They were of a boy, a sweet, helpful boy, with enough love in his heart to fill the entire world.

_Love_. She hadn't wanted to admit it, to the boy who was, by then, becoming a man. She hadn't wanted to, but that's what it was. On those burning sands, under the twin suns, their story began.

That boy was all she saw, even when they returned there, and he told her what he had done. And that boy was all she saw, when they stood by the lake, holding hands. And when the war, and his fears came between them, she was the only one who still saw, or at least hoped to see, that boy from the junk shop, the boy who had called her an angel.

But he was changing, going down a path she could not follow.

And when the fears came true, true in the most _cruel_ way possible, when she had lost her will to carry on, she still believed that the little boy was there, that he still existed.

Her last thoughts were of a place, a planet of sand, and a person, a little boy, whom she had once met there, and who was now living, still living, inside a monster. To be freed once more.

For her, Tatooine was both her downfall, and the best thing in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter finished. Reviews, please? :)<strong>


	4. Story of Promises

**Hello again. The third chapter is here! Yey! The longest one so far, and the last 'real' chapter, as well ( the next one's an epilogue)**

**Still not the owner. Dang it, I was sure I was gonna win the annual '_Who's-gonna-own-Star Wars_'-lottery...**

* * *

><p><span>Tatooine : Stories from the Sands<span>

It had been his suggestion. It had been him, who had said that they should go there. His suggestion. And, at first, even though he had a bad feeling, it seemed a good one. But when the man, the man he honoured, loved and respected more than any other - when the friend, the father, returned with a boy, he regretted ever saying anything. And on their way back, he _cursed_ himself for choosing that planet, that planet of burning sand and the twin suns.

He didn't call the boy by name, just "the boy". The boy was too different, the boy was there to replace him, a threat to the twelve years he had spent with the man, the friend, the father. And he had to admit that he was, for the first time in his life, _jealous_. But it was wrong. It was not the way. So he asked for forgiveness, and the man forgave him, told him that he was happy, and very proud. It made him happy, too. But he did not know that he had seen the future on those sands, that he had seen it in the forms of a warrior in black, and a little boy.

And the future began, sooner than he wanted. It started with a promise, a promise made to the man, the friend, the father, who he held in his arms, who lay on the cold, metal floor, dying. A promise he made without much thought, for he could not think when his world was shattering, falling apart. He would have promised _anything_.

Their story began, when the boy looked at him, and in the light of the fire he saw, that even though in a different way from him, the boy was sorrowful as well. The promise became more. It started to grow. It turned into a friendship, a brotherhood. And he called the boy by name.

But they were so very different. And even though he loved the boy like a brother, and the boy loved him like a father, the planet never left, it was always there, behind the boy's eyes. And the differences changed the boy, differences that, in the beginning, he had noticed and feared, but now could not see for the love had blinded him.

And then the boy died. The boy he was supposed to, had _promised_ to look after. The boy he had loved, too much. Too much to see what he was becoming, too much for the boy's own good. He blamed himself. So he made a new promise, and with the baby in his arms, he returned there, where it had all began, to the endless sands on which he had thought he would never step again.

The sands became his home, like they had once been the home of the boy. He cried his pain, his anger, his regret, his sorrow and his longing on the sands, and yelled them to the twin suns. And all the hope that was left, he put on a promise, and on a boy, so similar to the one he had once known, a boy who was growing up with no knowledge of the past.

19 years he called the sands his home.

19 years he had time to forgive himself, but no matter how hard he tried, or how hard the man, the friend, the father, tried to help, he never fully did. But the planet, the burning sand and the suns above that he had once, a long time ago, cursed, he learned to love. For they reminded him of the boy, his brother, who was now dead, but whose shadow he would some day have to meet one, final time. They reminded him of the innocence and pureness, both his and the boy's. Of the times he was known by a different name, and the man, who was proud of him, still lived. When they were happy.

So when he left the planet, his home, and met the shadow, and fulfilled his promise by sacrificing himself, he truly missed it, it's sands and it's suns. He truly missed it, even though he was now going to the man he honoured, loved and respected more than any other, for he knew that Tatooine was no longer only a curse, but also a _sunrise_, so bright it would light the entire galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all, folks! One more chapter to go! Review, if you may? :3<strong>


	5. Epilogue

**The epilogue is finally here! Thanks to all readers, followers and other people: you've made this possible! Well, no, you haven't, but you've been great! **

**Once again, so not George Lucas; busy PadawannaB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatooine - Stories from the Sands<strong>

It had been everything. It had seen many stories begin: stories of brothers found and lost, of love born and killed, of hate, of blame, of promises, of shadows.

It had been everything to the little boy, who grew up to a man that loved too much. A little boy from the junk shop, a boy who now lived inside a monster.

And it had been everything to a girl, an angel, who wanted nothing more but love, but was killed by fears, fears made true by fears themselves. A girl who loved a boy, to the very end.

And it had been everything to a young man, who just wanted to his best, but ended up bearing guilt for things not his fault.

It had always been there, from the beginning, and it always would, to the very end of times. It held all the meaning and significance, for all those who visited it ended up playing a big part in the future.

That future would be one of hope, of better days, of sunrises. But that legend would always be written by stories so very sad, stories that once began there, on Tatooine, on the burning sands and under the twin suns.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>That's all, people! I luv ya, see you next time!<br>**


End file.
